Big Brother is Trying
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: The countries keep bullying America because of his state. But they don't know what goes on in his house. But the 13 siblings know. Canada knows. And now, they will know too. Rated T for some mentions of England and Europe bashing, Blood, Child cruelty, and other things. I don't own anything accept my song, the plot, and my OC's.


**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new story for Hetalia! This involves America, Canada, and all of the 13 colonies. This is basically a Fanfic in which all the nations are bullying America because of his state. But what happens when his original siblings and Canada come up to stand by him. Because they know that their brother is trying. As hard as he can.**

* * *

**-Big Brother is Trying: Georgia-**

A coffee skinned black haired girl in a mint green dress ran around her yard. She was happy. _Or was she?_ If you looked closely, you could see tears forming in her eyes. She then stood up and ran into the house, crying. Most people would've thought this was crazy for a young girl like her to experience something of this nature. But she was Georgia. The state.

"Canada!" She opened a door to find a young man with wavy blonde hair that had a curl popping out of it. He saw the girl's mental state. This was bad. "What happened?" He hugged her and she cried onto his shoulder. "Why are the nations doing this? Big brother.." She whispered. Canada clenched at the girl's dress. "It's all their fault, big brother! It's Iceland's fault! And-and England's fault! France's too!"

_I know I'm not perfect,_

_I can try to be,_

_Why are you telling me I can't?_

_'Cause I'm trying._

Canada held the now 12 year old in his arms. Even Georgia knew. The Nations don't know. Not even Japan or Mexico know. "Big brother is trying. And he cares too." She sniffled. Maybe his- no, **their** mother could have been holding them. But England, and the other Europeans took it all away from them. They didn't know what went on in the house that they lived in. Everyday, little kids shot for no reason, cocaine in schools, nobody prayed anymore. It was Hell on Earth.

_You don't know what goes on,_

_You don't have to know,_

_Why are you judging?_

_'Cause I'm trying._

Maybe she dreamed too much. No she didn't. Martin Luther King and John F. Kennedy taught her right from wrong. Dreaming was okay, because one day, her dream would come true. We are all created equal. Then why did everyone yell at one another for believing a certain religion? Why did she and her cousin Seychelles have to work outside every day not to be beaten to a bloody pulp by England? But that's okay, because dreams can come true.

_I can dream whenever,_

_I can dream wherever,_

_Why are you stopping me?_

_'Cause I'm trying._

Canada knew his brother wasn't perfect. So what if he doesn't have a high standard of living like Norway? Or England? So what if he didn't have the latest technology like China? He had something they never had. Hospitality and heart. If you were standing out in the cold, he would give you his jacket, take you in, and let you stay for the night. Georgia knew. When she was hungry, he secretly cooked small stews for her. They weren't big. But they warmed her up, and gave her hope.

_I will help you,_

_I will heal you,  
__  
Why are you trying to hurt me?_

_'Cause I'm trying._

America walked into the house from his meeting and ran upstairs. He opened a door and widened his eyes. Georgia looked up and smiled. "Big brother's okay?" America smiled. Canada let Georgia go, and she sat down in front of him, legs crossed. America crouched down and she smiled. America was getting there, and he would get there someday. Because with hope and justice, they would be alright!

_I know I'm going to get there,_

_I know I'm almost getting there,_

_'Cause I'm..._

**_A perfectionist_**

**_A dreamer_**

**A helper**

**_A healer_**

**_And...I'm trying._**

* * *

**The song I did was actually created by me. We had to write a song in our class about a struggle, and how we came out of it. So I wrote this! The next chapter is probably going to be named I'm Alright. Or something like that XD.**

**Reviews are like Nyan Cat at a birthday party. High. On CANDY!**


End file.
